


Eavesdrop

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Just dumb smut, i am garbage, is there even a plot?, it's not even good smut, not really - Freeform, oopsie, that's all, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Congratulations. You have received trash! From me! Enjoy this trash. I, your author, am trash. I am drowning in Steve Rogers feels for some reason, so I decided to write garbage smut with the garbage lord Loki.</p>
<p>Here's the song:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wW-0N347Y0</p>
<p>Enjoy your daily (or nightly) dose of rubbish.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eavesdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations. You have received trash! From me! Enjoy this trash. I, your author, am trash. I am drowning in Steve Rogers feels for some reason, so I decided to write garbage smut with the garbage lord Loki.
> 
> Here's the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wW-0N347Y0
> 
> Enjoy your daily (or nightly) dose of rubbish.

"Tonight was wonderful, Loki." You leaned against the god's arm, the two of you sitting side by side on a hilltop. The moon was full, the stars were bright, and you could even see the Milky Way.

  
"It was," Loki admitted softly, and you could hear the smile in his voice. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "I don't want this night to end, love..."

  
"We still have some time to burn," you whispered, turning to face him. Your lips brushed his, and then you pressed closer. When he started to pull back to speak, you pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him before lying back on the blanket beneath you.

 

_I don't want to talk right now_   
_I just want your arms wrapped around_   
_Me in this moment before it runs out_

 

Loki leaned down over you, his lips chasing yours. Your hands went to his shoulders, then one slid up to tangle into his neatly combed back hair, your fingers mussing it. He needed no further urging, and his long fingers began undoing the buttons of your blouse.

  
You pushed the jacket from his shoulders and began working on his own shirt until that it hung open, letting you see the slender strength that lay beneath the fabric. So many times you had seen Loki like this, felt his bare skin, but you still felt a little thrill each time.

 

_Lets let the stars watch_   
_Let them stare_   
_Let the wind eavesdrop_   
_I don't care_   
_For all that we've got, don't let go_   
_Just hold me_

 

Your clothes were soon in a pile with Loki's on a corner of the blanket. His fingers had moved between your thighs, working their magic on your body as you rocked your hips into his hand. He kissed you over and over, his kisses unhurried. He wasn't rushing you, wasn't taking you apart so filthily like he usually loved to do.

  
His pace was sensually slow, and he pulled back for a moment, savoring the little whimpers and moans falling from your mouth. He pulled his hand away, wiping his fingers off onto his bare thigh before pushing his hips down against you. He slid into you, pausing to kiss your face as you sighed at the familiar feeling of being so, so close.

 

_I can't pull you closer than this_   
_It's just you and the moon on my skin_   
_Oh who says it ever has to end_

 

"Loki," you breathed out his name, head leaning back to rest on the quilt as he moved his hips in a calm, gentle rhythm.

  
"I'm still here, my love," he teased with a loving smile, still moving in long, steady strokes.

  
You let out a moan of satisfaction, propping yourself up onto one elbow so that you could press your forehead against his. His breath was on your face, fanning over your lips and cheeks. You tilted your head up for another kiss, and then sank back down, pulling him with you.

 

_Oh don't say that it's over_   
_Oh no say it ain't so_

 

"Don't stop, Loki," you simpered, clinging to his shoulders like he was the only thing keeping you down on Earth.

  
"Wouldn't dream of it, darling," he murmured, his pace picking up just a bit. You could tell he was putting in the extra effort to make this last as long as he could.

 

_Let's let the stars watch_   
_Let them stare_   
_Let the wind eavesdrop_   
_I don't care_   
_For all that we've got, don't let go_   
_Just hold me_

 

"Loki!" You gasped his name, then let out a string of soft, whimpered "oh's" as he brought you to your climax. He kept going as best he could, groaning your name while he reached his own end. His hips moved a bit sloppily as the two of you rode out your bliss.

  
When he finally stopped, he lowered himself to lie beside you, his arms went around your waist, and he pulled you over to drape over his chest. He kissed you, his hands cradling your face before one of them began stroking the bare skin of your back.

 

_Let's let the stars watch_   
_Let them stare_   
_Let the wind eavesdrop_   
_I don't care_   
_For all that we've got, don't let go_   
_Just hold me_   
_Just hold me_

 

"Hold me, Loki," you commanded gently, snuggling into his chest and resting your chin on his shoulder.

  
"I'd be happy to," he pressed a kiss to your temple, his arms wrapped around you protectively. He would teleport the two of you to your bed later during the night, you knew. But for now, he simply wanted to enjoy the lights in the night sky as they twinkled on your skin.

 

_Just hold me_   
_Just hold me_   
_Just hold me..._

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, someone send me Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers so that I can hug them and keep them safe and love them forever and ever. Thanks. All the feels are going on for some reason.


End file.
